


Congrats! It's A-

by Shtwriter_yup_datsme



Series: Sabriel/Destiel Mpreg [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Doctor Michael (Supernatural), Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Sam Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Scared Sam Winchester, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shtwriter_yup_datsme/pseuds/Shtwriter_yup_datsme
Summary: A young and scared Sam Winchester finds out he's pregnant and is very hesitant to tell his long time boyfriend in fears of how he'll react
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Sabriel/Destiel Mpreg [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709926
Kudos: 55





	Congrats! It's A-

Sam picked his head up from the toilet "Dean for the last time I'll be fine!"

"Sam you nearly threw up in my baby!" Dean exclaimed, he had been in the process of driving his brother back to the apartment they were currently in- one he shared with his boyfriend of five years Gabriel Novak when Sam decided to open the window and throw up his insides

"I'm fine Dean" Sam stood up flushing the toilet, "It's nothing" He turned to the sink to brush his teeth

"Sam I swear to god if you give me that crap one more time!"

Sam rolled his eyes, and slammed the bathroom door in Dean's face so he could finish brushing his teeth in private

"Who was that?" Sam asked as he reopened the door to find his brother just getting off the phone with someone

"Michael, we're going to the hospital"

Sam groaned "No- _Dean_ " Michael was their older brother who also happened to be a doctor, "Sam- just humor me okay?-please?"

Sam huffed "Fine.."

~

"So what's the problem?" Michael asked entering the room as they all now stood in a private room he'd gotten just for his little brother

"Nothing, Dean's overreacting"

"I'm not Sammy and you know it"

"Wait, wait- back up, what's wrong with Sam?"

Sam shrugged lazily, not even trying to hide the fact that he really didn't want to be there, "I've been throwing up for the past few days, usually in the morning"

Dean's eyes bugged _"Days?"_

Sam ignored him, "Is that all?" Michael asked, "Uh..I get these killer headaches too and I cramp like a bitch" He ran his tongue over his bottom lip "Other than that?- I'm great, can I leave now?"

Michael shook his head "Hold it Sam" He said "I have more questions, _personal_ questions and you have to answer them"

"If it'll make this end faster" Sam sighed, Michael took a long breath "When was the last time you had penetrative sex?"

Sam's eyes went wide and he spluttered "What?- I'm not telling you that!- you're my brother!"

Dean grimaced as well "Yeah Mikey can't you skip that part?- the last thing I want to think about is Sammy having sex"

"For the first time today I actually agree with Dean"

"Sam just answer the question, I'm a doctor okay?- I need to know"

Sam avoided their eyes "About two weeks ago, I started feeling like crap a day or two after so Gabe thought we should cool it"

"Gabriel" Michael said thoughtfully "I always did like him" Sam smiled at his brother but Dean wasn't even close to happy "-What?"

"Don't mind Dean Sam, Gabriel is great"

Sam nodded "I know" Michael turned to Dean "Dean could you leave the room for a moment?- I need to be alone with Sam"

Dean huffed "Fine but I'll be right outside!" Sam chuckled "I'm sure you will"

When the door closed Michael looked to his brother, "Sam, y'know you can me anything right?- I'm speaking as your big brother right now"

Sam gulped nervously "I _do_ trust you Michael"

"Then why won't you tell Dean?"

"He'd kill me" 

"..Do you and Gabriel use condoms Sam?- are you taking the pill?"

Sam winced "We don't use condoms all the time and I stopped taking the pill a month ago.."

"Gabriel doesn't know does he?"

Sam shook his head "I'm not even sure"

"You never took a test?"

"No, I didn't want Gabriel to find it"

"Why?" Michael asked, "You're twenty five Sam, yeah that's a little young to be having a baby but why are you scared of telling Dean and Gabriel?"

Sam swallowed "Dean hates Gabriel okay?- and he'd just call me stupid or irresponsible or whatever insult he could come up with and _Gabe?_..Gabe doesn't wants kids, as far as I know" 

"Do you want to get an abortion?"

Sam shook his head "No- no..that's out of question"

"Why?"

"I'd never forgive myself.." Sam sighed "I love Gabriel I really do and.." He reached around his neck to unclasp the gold necklace he was wearing to show Michael what was hanging from it

"Sam.."

It was an engagement ring, a stunning gold engagement ring "I want to marry him"

"When did he propose?"

Sam smiled shyly "Last month..we didn't want to tell anyone yet" He explained "I'm just not sure I can give up this baby.. _my baby_ for him and still be happy _with_ him"

"So you think you have to choose?"

"Yeah.."

Michael stood up, "Lie down" Sam frowned but did as he was asked, he watched as Michael wheeled in a machine Sam knew looked familiar but he couldn't exactly place it

His older brother lifted up his shirt and took a little wand thing sqirting some gel onto it "This might feel a little cold" He said before pressing it down to Sam's flat stomach

That's when Sam realised he was getting an ultrasound, he watched the screen before him and so did Michael moving the wand around Sam's belly until- "Oh my god" Sam gasped, it was tiny you wouldn't be able to tell it was there if you weren't looking for it but it was something, _it was his baby_ "Michael"

Michael was smiling "I know, it's too early to tell the gender but.." He looked to the door "Dean you can come in now!" He exclaimed knowing that their brother was probably stood outside the door

"Finally!" He heard Dean say as he entered the room again, frowning he looked to Sam who was layed down with his shirt pulled up as he and Michael stared at the sonogram machine "What's going on?"

"Dean he's pregnant"

Sam knew he should've been terrified of Dean knowing but he really couldn't tear his eyes away from the picture before him and he couldn't get himself to quit smiling either

"What?- Sam?- that's your kid?"

Sam nodded "Yeah it is.." He looked to Michael "I've made a decision"

"Decision?- on what?-" Dean spluttered, "Sam why is there a baby in you?" 

Sam tore the giddy smile from his face as Micheal wiped the gel from his stomach, "Well Dean you know that Gabe and I love each other very much-"

"Oh stop it Sam!"

Michael stifled a chuckled "Dean- look he's old enough to make his own choices so let him"

Dean looked to their younger brother who was busy pulling his shirt down and trying to sit back up "Are you sure it's Gabriel's ?"

Sam rolled his eyes "Shut up Dean" Dean sighed "So you're pregnant huh?..what are you gonna do?"

"I'm keeping it if that's what you're wondering" Sam sighed shakily "I just don't know how I'm gonna tell Gabriel" 

"If he doesn't support you then we will" Dean said confidently before a frown fell upon his features "Sam why didn't you want me to know?"

"Because I didn't want you to be mad at me" Sam admitted shyly, "Why would I be mad at you?"

"Dean you hate Gabriel why would you be okay that I was having his kid?"

"I don't hate him Sammy it's just you're my little brother no one is ever going to be good enough for you"

Sam's hand fell to his stomach "I just really think Gabriel won't be happy about it" Dean scoffed "Tough luck the guy got you pregnant"

"It's not that simple Dean" Michael tried, "Look Sam you want our advice, tell him as soon as you can, don't keep it a secret"

~

Gabriel got home from work late that night so Sam was alone for a while trying to put everything that had happened in the back of his mind for that time

But somehow managed to forget that he _was_ still pregnant and that meant a lot of throwing up, he'd been cuddling with his fiancé when dinner decided to make a reappearance, causing him to dart from the bed and into the bathroom with Gabriel watching in confusion, slowly getting up to follow the sound of Sam puking in the toilet

"Sam?"

Sam heaved "I'm okay"

Gabriel shook his head firmly "No you're not- you've been sick for weeks-"

"Gabe- seriously it's nothing"

"Then why won't you tell me?" Sam winced at the hurt in Gabriel voice

He thought back to seven years ago when he was just a freshman in college, bumping into Gabriel by complete chance

The senior at the time became his closest friend and two years later Sam was able to call him his boyfriend- Gabriel was perfect, funny, sweet, charming and despite the drastic differences in their bodies Gabriel dominated the relationship

Gabriel was his rock, if he lost Gabriel he'd never be the same, Dean liked to talk about how much he hated Sam's fiance but Dean didn't understand how much Gabriel did for him

Sam sighed slumping tiredly against the toilet seat "Do I have to tell you?"

Gabriel shook his head "No but it would make me very happy?" He said adding an extra pout

Sam sighed chewing his bottom lip as he looked up to the ceiling "..Have you ever..have you ever had to give up something you _really_ want to make someone else happy?"

Gabriel nodded "A couple times yeah"

Sam fumbled with his fingers "What if wanting it would make me lose you?"

Gabriel furrowed his brows "Sam..I don't understand-"

"I'm pregnant" Sam said cutting him off "Sam.."

Sam ignored him "I was so sure I wanted to keep it but loosing _you_ \- just feels like it'd be worse- so if you want me to have an abortion I'll do it" Gabriel hated the way Sam sounded it his fiance had been reduced to someone he didn't really recognise

He grimaced at the lack of emotion in Sam's voice, "Sam..what do _you_ want?"

Sam blinked up at him, eyes watery and surprised as if he'd never thought Gabriel would ask him that "I want us to have a family, but Gabriel if you-"

"I want what you want" He smiled briefly "I see the way you look at your brothers kids and I know you've always wanted one or two of your own.." He pushed a fallen strand of hair behind Sam's ear "When I proposed to you I had every intention of making you happy, I wouldn't of done it if I didn't want the same thing"

Sam surged forward to hug him not really knowing what to say, he was so fucking relived that he didn't have to choose, that he could have _both_ and Gabriel would still be happy with him

"I know, I know" Gabriel smiled into his shoulder hugging him back "It's okay kiddo"

"Gabe?"

"Yeah Sammy?"

"I need to throw up" Gabriel pulled back and Sam quickly turned around to puke in the toilet "Yup" Gabriel started with a grin "This is going to be great"

_Sam threw up again_   
  
  
  


~


End file.
